Cecil Turtle
Cecil Turtle is one of the animated cartoon character from Looney Tunes. He is a scheming turtle that serves as a frequent advisory for Bugs Bunny, often racing him in plays on "The Tortoise and the Hare" fable. However, he frequently uses cheating and even violence to triumph. Cecil also serves as one of the main antagonists of The Looney Tunes Show, where he is a customer service representative and con artist. History Cecil first appeared in the cartoon "Tortoise Beats Hare", where he beat Bugs in a race by cheating with the help of his lookalike cousins. In "Tortoise Wins by a Hare", Cecil takes advantage of a violent gang of rabbits that are attempting to sabotage the race; he tricks Bugs into dressing like a turtle while he dresses like a rabbit, allowing the gang to attack and try and kill Bugs while he wins. In The Looney Tunes Show, Cecil is reimagined as a customer service representative and con artist. Every Monday, he picks a customer of Visitron Cable and turns off their cable. He then waits for the customer to call and then he makes the process very painful including telling them someone will be there somewhere between 8:00 P\AM and 6:00 PM (the whole day) and then when the customer goes to the bathroom he knocks on their door and runs away leaving a sign that they missed him. Cecil later reveals that he is an even worse character, ready to con people out of their money, by faking injuries and wearing a cracked shell, then tricking the people into handing over all their money. He was even apparently willing to murder to cover his secret. However, he was stopped by getting slingshot by Daffy's recliner (it was sold and then bought by Cecil), cracking his real shell into a wall, claiming that he has two cracked shells. Though he is arrested, he leaves vowing revenge on Bugs for ruining and ending his entire false injuries con spree. Cecil also appears as a supporting antagonist in Rabbits Run. He has two Goons or bodyguards, until he is dismayed to find out that they are Instant Martians in disguise, working for Marvin. He is another craver for Lola's invisibility spray. He kidnapped Lola during the film and probably does not even mind to kill her along if he's going get paid for it. Trivia * He was fired from his job at Visitron Cable by Daffy, who in turn was fired for firing everybody. He was the only employee at Vistron Cable who deserved and had a reason to get fired because he was turning off Bugs' cable for no reason but his own sadistic fun. * Bugs tricked him and got his cable turned back on shortly before getting fired by Daffy. * In the original shorts, Cecil competed against Bugs in races and outsmarted Bugs to win. Unlike today, Cecil was the hero of the pictures and succeeded with his plans back then, that was part of the story of The Tortoise and Hare in the Aesop storybooks. He's the only character ever beaten and outsmarted Bugs Bunny three times in a row. * Cecil ended up being the inspiration for Tyrone Turtle in Tiny Toon Adventures. * Cecil sometimes has a face that looks like The Grinch's face. Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:HEROES Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Anti Heroes Category:Arch rivals Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Turtles Category:Reptiles Category:Animal characters Category:Looney Tunes Characters Category:Warner Bros. Pictures characters Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Frankie Stein and Draculaura's Adventures allies Category:Mario's allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Fairy Tales Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Warner Bros. Animation characters Category:Characters voiced by Jeff Bergman Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure villains Category:VILLAINS Category:On and Off Villains Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures Villains Category:Crash's adventure villains Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains Category:Frankie Stein and Draculaura's Adventures villains Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures villains Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures villains Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures villains Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Villains Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:Dora's Adventures allies Category:Barney's enemies Category:Barney's Allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Villains Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Tricksters Category:Con-Artists Category:Bullies Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure villains Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures villains Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures villains Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Kidnappers Category:Mario's enemies Category:Arthur Read's Adventure villains Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure villains Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Shrek's Adventure Villains Category:Shrek's Adventure Allies Category:Alex's Adventures villains Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Po the Panda's Adventure villains Category:Po the Panda's Adventure allies Category:Sailor Moon's Adventures villians Category:Sailor Moon's Adventures allies Category:Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Twilight's enemies Category:Twilight's most hated enemies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Villains Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures villains Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures allies Category:Kion's Adventure villains Category:Kion's Adventure allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Villains Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Heroes turned to the Bad Side Category:Noah's Adventure villains Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures villains Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures allies Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures allies Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Team Robot's Enemies Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Villains Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Allies Category:Team Prime's Adventures villains Category:Team Prime's Adventures Allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Wubbzy's Adventures villains Category:Wubbzy's Adventures allies Category:Arrested characters Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure allies Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure villains Category:Arrested villains Category:Jerks Category:Heroic Jerks